Kim Possible in Redemption Revised
by snapbang
Summary: Takes place less than a month after Captainkodak1’s story The Lotus Bloom in which Ron and Kim’s relationship grows deeper and they both gain new powers due to the Lotus Blade. If you haven’t read this story yet I suggest you go to his sight in Fan Fictio
1. Chapter 1

_**Author:**__ Snapbang  
__**Title:**__ Kim Possible In Redemption (Revised)  
__**Summary:**__ Takes place less than a month after _Captainkodak1's story The Lotus Bloom in which Ron and Kim's relationship grows deeper and they both gain new powers due to the Lotus Blade. If you haven't read this story yet I suggest you go to his sight in **Fan Fiction** and do so first.

This is the first of four stories that I have written thanks to the inspiration I got from reading first The Lotus Bloom and then several other stories on **Fan Fiction ** that are just too numerous to list.

I would also like to give a special thanks to my wife who acted as my editor and put up with my constant pecking on my keyboard and to the likes of all of the other writers and artist from deviant art especially my favorite rinacat

_**Warning:**__ This story contains some strong language and explores mature themes, violence and death_

_**Disclaimer:**__ The characters and locations from Kim Possible belong to Disney _ Chapter 1 Redemption (Revised) 

It was very late and Kim was exhausted. Ron and Kim had just gotten in from halfway around the world fighting Professor Dementor and had beaten him once again. But this time it was much harder because all of his henchmen had those stupid power rings from Henchco Inc. As Kim slipped in though the back door, she kicked off her boots and snuck up the stairs into her room. She didn't want to wake her parents at 12:45 am. Lucky for her that school is out for the summer and she could sleep in as late as she wanted to. Dumping her backpack at the foot of the bed, and then peeling off her clothes she climbed into the shower and started washing off the days grim and counting all the new scraps and bruises. She decided there were too many to count until she looked in the mirror and saw the rather large bruise just under her left eye. "Oh man" she thought to herself, "her mom was going to be upset! Oh well, there's nothing she could do but take the heat tomorrow; but for now she had to get some rest."

Kim slipped on some clean pajamas, then slid in between the sheets and was out within seconds of hitting the pillow. All of the sudden she was awakened by a something sitting on her chest and pinning her arms down. A damp cloth was clamped over her face with a very noxious odor to it, she tried to fight but was overcome too quickly and then everything went black.

The next thing she remembered was slowly waking up. Hearing someone calling her name, "Kimmy oh Kimmy wake up princess". Then she was hit with some very cold water in the face! That did it; she was awake and very angry! She tried to move but realized she was not lying down. Instead, she was standing almost straight up and was strapped to a table of some sort. When her head cleared, she saw Shego standing just a few inches away with a bucket in her hands and wearing a huge grin.

Kim screamed at her "What do you think you are doing, what's going on? Let me go!!!!"

Shego just smiled that stupid grin of hers and said; "Well Kimmy, I see you woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning".

"Shego let me go or I'll".

"You'll what", said Shego? "Kick my butt; I don't think so Kimmy, not this time." This time is going to be very different! You see, there are several people here that want to have a little talk with you about your future".

Shego stepped aside and Dr Drakken stepped up into her face. Saying, "Kimberly Ann Possible, this is the last time you will interfere with my plans". "You see a bunch of your friends have gathered together to throw you a little going away party."

Looking Drakken square in the eyes, Kim said "I am not going away, and when I get loose you will be the one going away"!

Drakken just laughed; then with all his might he slapped her hard across the right side of her face sending shock waves of pain, giving her an instance headache.

Then Duff Killigan stepped up to her. He said, "Ahh lassie, we all got together and decided that it was time to put a stop to you. You see when you were little, you were more of a nuisance and we all missed a chance to kill you then. But now you joined Global Justice, and gained your new powers now none of us would stand a chance."

Kim looked down on Killigan and angrily asked, "What are you planning to do to me scare me into quitting the business?"

"Oh no lassie, we know that you would never just quit. Sooo we are planning your wake! But first we are going to have a little fun with you."

Kim's eyes grew wide with fear as she watched Killigan reared back his driver. Yelling "Fooour!" he swung with all his might at her legs. First she felt the right leg snap, then the left. Letting out a scream from the pain, for the first time in her life she was scared for her life. It hurt so bad she couldn't even think straight. After a few seconds her head cleared enough that she could see everyone in the room looking like they were enjoying themselves and could not wait for their turn at her.

Then she heard someone yell, "STOP! what do you think you are doing?" To her surprise it was Senor Senior Junior and he was pushing his way though the crowd to get to her.

Just then she heard his father yell at him, "Junior shut up and get back or I'll whip you with my cane!"

Junior said "NO! Father you cannot let this happen; Kim and Ron are my friends, I will not let you hurt her." Just then there was a loud crack and Junior dropped to the floor, his father was standing over him.

He said "I told you to get back! If you don't have the stomach for this then I suggest you leave now!"

Junior slowly stood; looking around and not finding any help. He decided it was best if he left; maybe he could get some.

As Junior left all hope just drained from Kim then Gemini stepped up to her. He looked her in the eyes, and said "We have only met once before but you destroyed my lair and helped my sister put me in prison, so I owe you this."

He punched her in the stomach and ribs several times with his steel hand. She could feel her ribs breaking, and she couldn't catch her breath long enough to scream from the pain. After what seemed like hours of beating it stopped, only to open her eyes to see Monkey Fist with his face just a few inches from hers; his breath was making her nauseous.

He whispered into her ear, "Miss Possible I have the pleasure to be the one to end your life! And I want you to know that boyfriend of yours won't have very long to cry over you, because he is next and I have special plans for him."

Then Monkey Fist hit her so hard on the right side of her head that he knocked her out. But this was not what Monkey Fist wanted, he wanted her awake, he wanted her to know that the end was coming; he wanted her to beg for her life! So he got a bucket of cold water and threw it on her, waking her back up. When she came to, this time her right eye was swollen shut. There was blood running from her nose so she had to breathe from her mouth she couldn't feel her legs and she knew that she had a punctured lung because she could not take a deep breath. Kim decided right then that she would not give them the satisfaction of begging for her life. If it was to be done, she wanted it to end now!

Monkey Fist jumped back on the table, telling her "Beg for your life and I may let you live!"

All Kim could do was spit blood into his face. This enraged him so much that he gripped her by the throat and started to squeeze her neck with all if his might. Just as she was about to black out she heard someone yell "STOP, let her go!"

Then a bright green light flashed before her eyes and Monkey Fist was gone. Only to be replaced by Shego's green glow. There was a lot of yelling and screaming. Then she could see Shego letting her plasma blast loose in the room but it was going away from her. Kim could hear junior yelling, "Stop; I'm not going to let you kill her."

Shego had watched in horror at what they were doing to Kimmy. With each passing moment she was getting madder but when Monkey Fist grabbed her by the throat, she knew that if she did not stop this she would be as responsible for Kim's death just as if she had been the one who strangled her.

Shego screamed at Monkey Fist, "LET HER GO!" When he didn't, she blasted him with her plasma with all of her might, sending him flying across the room. But when he stood up and started back toward her, she let him have it three more times. This time he didn't even flinch. Shego hoped that she killed him, she never liked him anyway.

The next thing she knew, Junior was standing by her side with his father's cane in his hand ready to fight any and all comers. Dr Drakken walked over and looking down at Monkey Fist, when he saw his friend was badly hurt. He became very angry; He turned and screamed, "SHEGO THIS IS THE LAST TIME YOU WILL FAIL ME!"

He pulled out a laser pistol and aimed it right at her chest. But Shego was too fast for him; she blasted him with her plasma and sent him sprawling against the far wall. Shego turned to Junior, and then said "Get her down but be gentle as possible."

Junior released her bonds and held her gently in his arms knowing they did not have long before she died of her wounds, his heart just sank and he started to cry. "Why father, why did you have to do this to Kimmy? She never ever really hurt anyone, just stopped all of your schemes. She is still just a young lady and she deserves better."

As Drakken came to, he looked around and saw everyone keeping their distance from Shego standing up he then yelled "I want everyone out and take Monkey Fist with you! He then pointed to Shego, saying "You're Fired" as he was leaving the room.

Shego knew what was going to happen next. She turned to Junior saying "We have got to get out of here now; Drakken is going to send in his drones with orders to kill us all! And the drones won't think twice about following orders."

But before she could blast a hole in the wall, the drones were sent in. Junior and Shego were forced into action. Junior pulled a wicked looking sword from his father's cane and then he started slashing away at the drones. Shego just blasted anything moving that was facing her. Then all of a sudden the walls blew in; she could hear laser rifles blasting the drones to pits. Suddenly Shego felt a sharp hit on the side of her face and she was knocked to the floor. When she shook the hurt from her head she looked up and saw Ron Stoppable standing over her getting ready to hit her again.

Kim yelled, "No Ron, don't hit her!"

Ron turned to look at Kim then ran to her; Ron's heart was in his throat as he looked down on Kim lying on the floor soaking wet, bloody and badly beaten. He went to pick her up but she cried out in pain. He was afraid of hurting her anymore, so he just took her head in his hands and held her. Just then Dr Director walked into the room with several armed guards. She had her gun pointed at Shego demanding to know where Kim was! Shego just stepped to the side so Dr Director could see Kimmy lying on the floor. At that moment Shego's life was held by a thread. She knew that if she moved that there were several laser rifles pointed at her and she would die.

Dr Director walked over to Ron, kneeling down she asked "Is Kim was all right." But one look for herself and she already knew the answer.

Standing then pointing her gun point plank to Shego's head she begged "Give me a reason to kill you! Please just flinch!"

In a weak voice, Kim called out "No please don't hurt her or Senior Junior. They saved my life and every second you waste fighting lessens my chances."

Dr Director ordered her medic to look after Kim then turned to Will Du her second in command saying, "I'm taking Kim to the hospital. I don't want any of these fiends to get away."

"Yes ma'am" was all he said.

Then as he was turning to leave, Shego told him "At least six of your people were down in the dungeon, maybe more."

The medic had Kim ready to go in just a few seconds and as they were carrying her to the jet she asked Dr Director "Please let Shego and Junior come with me to the hospital."

Kim woke up very slowly and she discovered that she could not see out of her right eye and her hands were being held down. After a few minutes of laying there trying to get her bearings she turned her head to the left and saw her mother with her head laying on the bed holding Kim's hand turning to her right and there was Ron in the same position. Kim then gently squeezed their hands causing both of them jump as if they were shocked.

Kim's mother looked like she had not slept in days but she had the biggest smile on her face that Kim could ever remember. But when she tried to talk she found that there was a tube in her mouth. Her mother gave Kim a kiss on the forehead, then said "Welcome back baby! Let me take that tube out, you don't need it anymore now that you're awake."

Ron had to leave the room while Mrs. Dr Possible worked on her daughter. In the hallway he saw Shego slumped in a chair and next to her was Dr. Director who was sipping on a cup of coffee. Ron walked up to them, saying "Well it looks like the worst is over, She's awake and her mom is taking the breathing tube out now." Then falling to his knees he just broke down and started crying.

Both of the women just looked at him being very uncomfortable with their own emotions, but Shego did the most un-Shego like thing, she knelt down in front of him taking him in her arms she just let him cry on her shoulder. When she looked up, she saw Mrs. Possible standing over them looking very ragged but happy.

She said "Kimmy is awake now and would like very much to see all of you. She is still very weak, so not too long she really needs her rest."

Ron, Dr. Director and Shego slowly entered her room to find Kim sitting up in bed with a huge smile on her face and her hands out stretched begging them to come in. Ron was there first, he grabbed her right hand and held it to his lips; gently kissing it with tears running down his cheeks, he just could not stop crying. Dr. Director was holding Kim's left hand; and she too was crying. Then Kim saw Shego standing at the foot of her bed and saw that she was crying as well.

When Kim spoke up her voice was very harsh and she was trying very hard not to cry. She said "You guys look like you're at a funeral and you're not helping my condition at all!" The three of them looked at her and then at each other. They started to laugh and with a smile from Kim, all of them knew that everything would be just fine and Team Possible will be back in action stronger and better than ever before.

Authors Note: This is a revised version of my first story thanks to King In Yellow for his reviews and his helpful suggestions. I went back and revised both Redemption and my second story Past Lives. Hopefully I made them better and worth reading and maybe get some reviews this time. Hay I'm new at this and I could use all the help I can get and I still have no idea what a beta editor is or how to get one. So any help there would be greatly appreciated.

Yours in all things Possible Snapbang


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Homecoming

Kim was finally home from the hospital and she was going stir crazy! She was sitting on the couch with Ron on one side and Monique on the other; with her legs propped up on pillows watching them play a Zombies video game, which she was not enjoying. Her sullen mood was due to the fact that she has been cooped up for what seemed like forever and for someone like Kim that was worse than any torture. Her thoughts of gloom and doom were rudely interrupted by a knock on the door and Ron jumping up from the couch to answer it. Her mood changed the second she heard the voice, a voice that she was quite sure that she would never hear again.

When Ron opened the door his jaw just about dropped to the floor! For standing right there in front of him in all of her glory was Shego! Shego spoke before he could get his mind in gear. "Hi Ron, is Kimmy home and can I please talk to her?"

"SHEGO!" Kim screamed, "Oh my God! Please come in and sit next to me."

Shego walked in past the still shocked Ron and over to Kim sitting down opposite of Monique giving Kim a hug and a peck on the cheek. For the first time since leaving the hospital Shego took a hard look at Kim and her heart just sank and tears started to well up in her eyes. Kim had a cast on both legs; her face was still badly swollen with a patch over her right eye!

"Oh God Kimmy, I'm so sorry! I should of never have let them treat you that way. I just didn't think that anyone of them could have been so cruel or that they would actually try to kill you. I will never ever forgive myself for letting it happen."

Taking Shego's hands in both of hers as Kim looked Shego in the eyes, she said "You have nothing to be forgiven for; you risked your life to save mine and lost everything you ever cared for and I will always love you for that!"

That was it, all of the years of anger, grief, and pent up emotions just washed over Shego like a flash flood and for the first time in her life; she broke down and started crying. She cried gut wrenching sobs that she could not control; crying so hard at times she could not even catch here breath and the crying lasted for what seemed like hours, all the while Kim just held her. When Shego was finally able to regain some control she herself, she pulled away from Kim. And looking around, she saw there was not a dry eye in the house. Monique offered her some tissues; while Kim was wiping her face; the bandage covering her eye was soaked through. Shego turned to see the whole family standing behind her; they all had come running when they heard the commotion.

Mrs. Possible spoke up first. "Hello Shego; we haven't seen you since that night in the hospital. I thought that Global Justice had you in custody."

Shego stood turning to face Kim's parents. Then said, "No I got away, and I have been in solitude doing a lot of soul searching; I just came to tell Kimmy that I will never cause her any pain again! I'm going to turn myself in and I will accept any punishment I have coming to me, for all of my crimes."

"Good," said Kim's father. "You deserve to be punished for what you did to my Kimmy Cub!" Then his face softened, his shoulders slumped and then he said in a much softer voice, "But on the other hand you did save her life and I will always be grateful to you for that."

Then Mrs. Possible asked "But Shego; if you go to prison, who is going to keep Kimberly in line?"

Shego looked hard at Kim's parents she was wondered what made them tick! Here she was standing in their house after all the pain and worry she has caused them over the last few years. Yet she could not sense any malice or anger from either of them! In fact none of them looked mad at her, all she felt was pity from them!

Mrs. Possible stepped up to her and Shego reacted; stepping back fighting the urge to put up her hands she felt that if anyone here had the right to hit her, it was Kim's mother. Mrs. Possible saw her reaction and it broke her heart.

Gently putting her hands on Shego's shoulders, and then looking into her eyes saying "Whether you believe me or not we don't hate you! In fact Shego, we would be proud if you would consider yourself a part of our family." Then Mrs. Possible gave Shego a kiss on the forehead, and a big hug.

When she finally released her, Shego found herself crying again and then she was the center of a group hung. Shego was in shock; even Monique and Ron were hugging her!

What a turn of events, never in her life has she ever felt like this. It was all so new to her that she didn't know what to think or feel. Finally Shego untangled herself from the group; turning to see Kim who was sitting on the couch with her face covered in tears and used tissues all around her.

Then Kim asked, "So are you still planning to turn yourself in?"

Shego looked long and hard at Kim before answering; "Yes I don't see where I have a choice."

Kim then took Shego's hand in hers she said "There is always a choice! All you have to do is look for it. I don't want you to waste your life away in prison, that type of confinement would drive you over the edge! Please let me help you, I owe you that much."

Shego didn't know what to say by all rights she should be in jail right now, at the very least the Possibles should have called Globule Justice the second she knocked on the door.

After a few minutes of silence, Shego asked Kim, "What do you in mind?"

Kim turned to Ron asking him to get her Kimmunicator for her. Ron reached into his pocket, saying "Here use mine."

Turning it on, she waited to see the familiar face of Wade pop on, giving her a great big smile when he saw that it was Kim, and not Ron calling at him.

"Kim, how are how you feeling and what do I owe the pleasure of this call? I didn't think that I would be seeing you again, at least for a few more weeks."

Kim smiled then said, "Well Wade, you could always come over and visit me in person, and not send your Wadebot like you did the last time. It's not like I have a cold or something you can catch! Wade I do need two big favors."

"Anything Kim, just name it" answered Wade.

"First do you remember a year or so ago, when we saved that high power lawyer? What was his name?"

Yea, I remember the case, but I will have to go back into the case files to find his name answered Wade.

"Please and thank you. In the meantime could you please put me though to Dr. Director?"

"Sure thing Kim, can I ask what this is all about?"

Kim looked a little sheepish then said "I'm just trying to help a friend out of a sticky situation; you know that's what I do."

The next face on the Kimmunicator was that of Dr. Director and her face lit up when she realized that it was Kim she was talking to.

"Kimmy, my darling, how have you been feeling? I have been meaning to get over there to see you, but I just have not been able to get away," said Dr. Director.

"I'm feeling better everyday. I was calling to ask you a huge favor" said Kim.

"Kimmy, you can ask me anything I will do everything in my powers to make you happy," answered Dr. Director.

"What I need is very personal; I don't feel right talking about it over the airwaves. Could you please stop over tonight, so we can talk in private?"

"Sure thing Kim, do you need me to come right now?"

"No, it's almost suppertime and I think mom has enough mouths to feed as it is, how about after dinner around 6:30 or 7:00 tonight?"

"Okay, said Dr. Director, I will see you at 1900 hours then."

The screen went blank. Kim spoke into it again, "Wade are you still there?"

When Wades face popped back on the screen, he had his silly caught in the act grin. "So Wade, what did you find out?"

"Nothing Kim, I swear that I was not listening in on your conversation with the Director."

"No not that silly, I know you were listening in, I meant about the information on the lawyer?"

"Oh that, said Wade, yes I have it."

"Good, I would like you to call him in the morning and see if you can get me an appointment. Tell him that I only need a few minutes of his time as soon as he can fit us in."

"Okay Kim, I will do it first thing in the morning," Wade responded.

"Please and thank you" said Kim as she turned off the device then turning to Shego she said, "Let's go eat, mom has dinner ready and we need to talk before Dr. Director gets here."

At the table, the twins had Shego sit between them. Just as she sat down, she looked at both of them asking "You two don't have any mischief planned, do you? Because I still have my plasma blast powers and I am not afraid to use it."

Jim and Tim both looked at each other saying in unison, "Oh no we would never ever try anything on you." Then they both jumped up from the table and ran to their room. Returning a few minutes later they started back eating.

Kim just smiled saying "You forget boys, Shego also has four brothers, and two are also twins, so she knows all of the tricks." Then Kim turned to her parents and Ron saying, "I need to ask for all of your help and support when Dr. Director gets here. I plan to ask her to get Shego a pardon, and give her a job at Global Justice."

Kim's mom answered for them; of course dear, we already figured that was what you were up to when you called her. We will help anyway we can, won't we dear?" Kim's dad almost choked on his milk, then sputtered out "Of course, Kimmy Cub."

Dinner was almost over when something just came over Shego. She was sitting almost directly across from Ron, when she got this big grin on her face as she looked at him. Ron noticed, and recognized the look but before he could say anything, a large glob of mash potatoes splattered him in the face. Kim looked up in shock just in time to get hit on her shirt.

Kim's dad yelled, "Boys, no throwing food in the house!"

The twins both answered at the same time, "We didn't do it!"

The next thing Kim knew, Ron had a handful of potatoes and was whipping them back at Shego, who almost ducked them, but got hit on the top of her head. The twins threw some peas at Ron, but hit their dad instead then it became an all out war; no one was left untouched.

Shego looked kind of sheepish at Mrs. Possible, "I'm sorry I don't know what came over me. I haven't done anything like this since I left my brothers; I'll help you clean up the mess."

At 7:00 p.m. sharp, the doorbell rang and Mrs. Possible answered it. "Hello Betty, she said how have you been doing?" Dr. Director stepped inside giving Mrs. Possible a hug, saying "I'm fine Anne, how's Kimmy?"

"She is doing better; she's waiting for you in her dad's den."

As Dr. Director stepped though the door to the den, she saw Kim's father setting in the lounge chair, Kim in a wheelchair, and Ron behind the desk with his feet propped up on it. Standing behind him was Shego! Her reaction was instant; she pulled her gun from its holster pointing it at Shego yelling "If you hurt these people, I will kill you."

Ron was even faster than the Director; jumping up in front of Shego. Shielding her from the line of fire, Yelling "No; stop she's under our protection."

Dr. Director just looked at everyone as if they had all gone insane, then Mrs. Possible put her hand on her shoulder. She said "Betty, Shego is a friend, and she is what Kimmy wanted to talk to you about. Won't you please have a seat and hear what she has to say?"

Dr. Director sat listening to all of them before she said anything she then sat back in the chair; closed her eyes for a few seconds thinking it all over. When she opened her eyes, everyone was looking at her with anguish's looks on their faces. She said; "Kim let me get this straight, you want me to get a pardon for Shego and give her a job at Global Justice."

"Yep, that's pretty much it answered Kim. "Well what do you think?"

"I think that you must have brain damage. You of all people know what that woman is capable of doing and to let her loose is just nuts"

Kim just sat there with her arms folded across her chest glaring at Dr. Director then asked "Sooo! What's it going to be, are you going to help her or not?"

Dr. Director glared right back at Kim. "You don't know what you are asking! I can't just throw a switch or sign a piece of paper and make it all go away!"

Kim's mom spoke up; "Betty, Kimmy does know what she is asking will be difficult and take a lot of work and time."

Dr. Director turned to her saying "Anne it's not the work that bothers me. It's just how am I to know that it is NOT a waste of my time? How am I to know that she has really changed?"

Mrs. Possible looked at her friend saying, "Betty if you would have seen her when she got here this morning it would have broke your heart, and left you with no doubt that she was sincere. Shego came here to tell Kimmy that she was going to turn herself in; it was Kim's idea to call you not hers. Do you think that for one second that if we had any doubt about her we would be sitting here right now?"

With that, Dr. Director just leaned back in the chair messaging her temples when she looked up at Kim, she said "Okay I know when I'm beaten!"

Kim and Ron let out a loud "BOOYA".

Mrs. Possible walked over giving her friend a hug; "Thanks Betty you won't regret this for a second." All Dr. Director could think was she hoped not for all of their sakes.

The next morning Shego was slowly waking up, she felt so warm and comfortable that she didn't want to get out of bed. Then she had the feeling that someone was watching her; she came full awake jumping out of bed into her defense position with both of her hands glowing. Looking about her she suddenly realized that she was sleeping in the Possibles spare room and turned to see a very startled Mrs. Possible staring at her.

"Oh I am so sorry Mrs. Possible; it's just that I forgot where I was". Shego apologized "I never let Drew in my room and when he did it was usually to complain about your daughter."

"No" said Mrs. Possible, "It's my fault I should have knocked. I was just coming to see if you were hungry and to see if you wanted breakfast or lunch since it is already past 11:30"

"What" replied a shocked Shego, "I can't remember the last time I sleep so well or so late? I really want to thank you for all of the kindness that you showed me; I don't deserve it."

"Nonsense, if it weren't for you Kimmy would not be here today! And call me Anne okay."

Shego found Kim and Ron setting on the couch just where she left them last night; "Doesn't he ever go home?"

Kim looked up and said "No I don't think so; he hasn't left my side since he found me in that dungeon and that just makes me love him even more. I mean if he can stand to be around me when I look like this and as grumpy as I have been lately, then I know that he will always be there for me just as he has always been."

Shego looked at the young couple and wondered if she would ever have a relationship like that, she could only hope that some day maybe, but not likely.

The night he found her in the dungeon reminded Shego of something. She turned to Ron saying "You know Ron, I owe you one! That night you hit me so hard I had a headache for a week!"

Ron's eyes opened wide and he got his evil giggle then said "You're lucky that Kim was there to plead for your life that night, because I was angry enough to kill anyone that was in the room! Besides I didn't know that you were helping her. So let's call it even unless; of course you want to take it to the ring."

Shego put up her hands fawning fear "Okay, okay I was just kidding. I probably had it coming from sometime or another anyway."

Kim was just giggling at there antics when her father walked in with a wheel chair that looked familiar.

"All right" Ron said as he jumped in it and started to fool around with it. It was one of Felix's robotic chairs.

Mr. Possible said "This was one of his older ones; it doesn't have all of the bells and whistles that his does, but its still way cooler than a regular chair."

Shego cuffed Ron on the back of the head and Kim told him to quit fooling around. Then her dad picked her up, placing her in the chair.

"Thanks a lot daddy, now we can go get out of this house! Can Shego drive the van? Please I really want to go to the mall?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Team Possible

It had been three months since Shego first went to visit Kimmy and the days that followed were the happiest in her life. She patched things up with her brothers and started working for Global Justice as a self-defiance instructor, soon earning herself a reputation as a tough instructor; she also was enjoying knocking some of the more arrogant agents on their cans.

Next week she had an appointment with the president of the United States. It looked like she was going to get her pardon! In her wildest dreams she would have never thought that anything like this could happen to her! It felt like, it was just too good to be true. As part of her agreement with Dr. Director, she was living with the Possibles and it wasn't as bad as she thought it would be. The twins were very funny and full of energy and not as much of pain as Kim always said they were. Shego also was enjoying being around Mrs. Possible; she thought that Anne was probably the smartest, kindest, sweetest woman in the world which made her realized what she missed out on with own mother.

Between her work and Kim's school she didn't get to see Kim very much, but when they did get together they acted like a couple of teenage kids. Kim was back at school and as soon as her casts were off she hit the ground running. She could not do all the jumps that would be required on the cheer squad so she stepped down and to her surprise, Tina was chosen as the new captain and Bonnie didn't seem to mind at all. In fact Bonnie volunteered to help in anyway she could and was very supportive. Kim was still very busy; she was on the swim team (where she took second place in her first two meets). She was also on the debate team, the yearbook staff and tutoring the kids in the Junior High twice a week.

Kim's free time was divided between Ron and Wade. She was helping Wade invent some new gadgets so she could have them when she does go back to work and Ron just did not want to leave her side. Ron, Shego thought had changed the most, she could not put her finger on it but he seemed to have more self confidence he was stronger and faster that ever and it appeared that he grew several inches overnight. Shego just marveled at the sight of the young couple, Kim just glowed like a star and Ron just fed off of her energy.

Shego was walking down the hall at Global Justice headquarters, heading back to her office after finishing up with a new group of recruits when her communicator or as Wade liked to call it the shemunicator beeped when she answered it Dr. Director said "Shego could you come to my office right away?"

"Yes ma'am, I was just heading to mine. I'll be there in just a few seconds."

As soon as Shego walked into the Directors office the hair on the back of her neck stood up, she could tell that something was very wrong! Kim, Ron and Wade were there with two men that looked like CIA agents. Dr. Director was sitting behind her desk and Kim looked very upset. She looked at the clock it was only 1:45 p.m. School was still in and Shego knew that Kim had a swim meet tonight.

As she shut the door behind her, Shego asked "Okay does someone want to tell me what's this all about?"

Dr. Director said, "Please set down!"

"Not until I know what's going on, what are the kids doing here!"

Kim spoke up "Its okay Shego, it's not something you've done and you're not in any trouble! Please sit, these two men have a few questions to ask that's all."

Shego sat down keeping her eyes on the two men. Then Dr. Director said "I have some bad news, your Dr. Drakken and Professor Dementor have escaped from prison."

"What exclaimed Shego, how, when? I thought that they were in the maximum security prison that was supposed to be escape proof?"

One of the agents spoke up; "We don't know how Dementor got out. He had us fooled with a hologram of himself, as for Dr. Drakken someone just used brute force. They broke in with synthodrones and henchmen, taking him away late last night."

"Who would do something like that?" asked Shego.

The other agent said "We were hoping that you could shield some light on the subject. You and Miss Possible here are our only experts on the subject of these two men. We were hoping that you might be able to tell us if Dr. Drakken has a hideout in South America?"

"No said Shego, Kimberly trashed his last liar and he never had a place in South America. He couldn't stand the heat down there or the bugs."

Dr. Director asked "Shego, do you know anyone that could pull off a job like this?"

Shego looked at her asking "You mean besides me?"

Kim spoke up, "Is that what this is all about? You think that Shego would break those two out of prison?"

"No Kim I don't, but we were hoping that she might have an idea of who did. We already know where Shego was last night. She was at home in bed at the time of the break in, and your mother verified that for us last night." answered Dr. Director.

The first agent spoke again, "Miss Shego we have reason to believe that your life is in danger. We want to recapture these two and get the person responsible for breaking them out."

Shego just laughed; "Oh that's a good one. Me in danger from Drakken and Dementor you guys don't know me very well do you?"

Dr. Director said "Shego, this is no joke! Have you ever heard of a woman named Kitara?" Shego went white, and then started to talk to herself.

"No way, she's teamed up with Drakken and Dementor; but no it it's not possible. Drakken would never throw in with the likes of her; she's to evil even for him. She can't possibly know about us, can she?"

Dr. Director looked worried at Shego saying "We think that is who broke Drakken out. We followed his transponder to Mexico City and then it stopped. Now three of our agents are missing and presumed dead. Their last report said that they had spotted her talking with him outside of a villa."

"Shego who is she," asked Kim getting very worried for her friend.

Shego just sighed, "Someone that I hoped that I would never see again as long as I lived. She was my arch nemesis when I was on Team go over 6 years ago. The last time we met, I beat her royal butt good sending her to the hospital and then to jail in South America."

Dr. Director then asked, "I know that you haven't been trained as a field agent yet and this is very sudden but we need to find out what's going on. You seem to be that only person with the knowledge about all three of these people. So I'm going to have to ask, will you accept this assignment? If you do, you can choose your team and you would be mission leader."

Shego took a minute to take it all in then said "I don't think that Dr. Drakken is associated with that woman, at least not by choice. So we may have to break them out to find out what she is up to."

"Is that a yes," asked Dr. Director?

Shego looked up realizing that she was thinking out loud again. She said "Yes I'll go. And as for the team, there is only a hand full of people that I trust with my life. And that is Team Possible."

Dr. Director said "No! Kim is not up to mission status yet and this is not going to be a one-day mission."

Kim spoke up; "If Shego needs me, then I will go with her!"

"But Kim how about your legs asked Ron you haven't been working out for over three months and you are a little rusty."

Shego said, "Oh I think Kimmy can still handle herself what about you and Wade, are you two up to it?"

Ron said "Oooh yea, you just watch me baby, the Ron-man is back in the house." Wade just sat and smiled in confirmation.

The first agent started to laugh then said "Look Dr. Director, you can't send these children undercover they won't make though the night. This woman is a killer."

Kim and Ron looked at him and at the same time asked "Whom you calling children?"

"You two" he answered.

And then Shego spoke up rather angry. "These children here can kick your butt any day and I would rather have any one of them than an army of henchmen, since I have witnessed Kim and Ron whip guys twice your size with ease."

"Yea, I'd like to see them try it" he shot back.

"Would you like to put some money where your mouth is" asked Shego?

"I'll take that bet" answered the second agent.

Jumping out of her chair Shego exclaimed "You're on! Kim go get in your karate-gi, and then meet us in the gym."

"But Shego I haven't fought or sparred since I got my cast off."

"So, then don't you think it's time you kicked some ass."

By the time Kim got to the gym it was filled with every Global Justice member that could leave their station. She was feeling a little nervous when Ron and Shego walked up to her, saying "You can take this clown. Just don't let him grab and try to wrestle with you, use your speed and knock him down quickly."

When the agent Smith stepped up to Kim; he started to say "No hard feelings but I just don't think." But before he could finish his sentence he found himself lying on his back looking up at Kim. He jumped up; taking a swing at her as she ducked under his swing she came around with a kick to his gut knocking the air from his lungs, then swiped his legs out from under him again. Ron just cringed and said "Oh yea I know that hurt," while rubbing the back of his neck.

He got up again only to kiss the matt two more times, never laying a hand on Kim. "Had enough" asked Kim?

He raised his hand in surrender. Dr. Director said "Then it's settled, Team Possible will handle this mission, how soon can you be ready to leave?"

"Well we will need to do some research first. I haven't seen this woman in a long time and I need to know some more about her, so Wade is going to be busy for the next few days and then we will start making our plans. Also I or we have an appointment on Tuesday that I just can't miss," answered Shego.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Pardon Me 

Shego sat nervously in the waiting room of the oval office with Dr. Director, Ron and all the Possible's; waiting for her turn to talk to the president. Everyone looked very nervous and on edge except Ron. Shego looked at him asking "Don't you every get nervous?"

Ron just stretched out, "Saying no, I've met him a couple of years back when K.P. and I saved him and his dogs."

Kim said "Don't you remember Shego we save him from you and Drakken?"

"Oh no" thought Shego, "I did forget about that; oooh I am sooo dead!" "Do you think that he might have forgotten?"

A tall regale woman walked in and told them that "The president will see you now."

President Samuel Rockford was sitting behind his desk when Dr. Director led the group in the room. He stood up as they entered and walked around the desk. "Dr. Director, Betty how are you doing? I was so glad to hear from you."

Dr. Director snapped off a crisp solute; then shaking his hand she smiled saying. "It's been too long Mr. President, I'm glad to see you again."

"Please Betty call me Sam, you don't work for me, you work for the world."

When he turned to Kim and Ron his face lit up "Miss Possible, Mr. Stoppable what a pleasure it is to see you two again. I never got the chance to thank you two for what you did for me and I have been following your exploits very closely!" He then gave both of them big hugs.

"No big said Kim, it's what we do."

Next he turned to Kim's dad saying "Well I did not expect to see you here today James, how have you been and is this your lovely wife Anne?"

Dr. Possible shook his hand. "Hello Sam, I have been doing just hunky dory and yes this is Anne. You know our daughter Kimmy, and these are the twins Jim and Tim."

As Anne shook the Presidents hand she said "It is a great pleasure to meet you sir, how do you know my husband?"

"He didn't tell you we went to college together," he answered.

The President then turned to Shego saying, "You must be Shego?"

All Shego could do was stammer "Yes sir; it's a pleasure to meet you sir."

"Oh I seem to remember that we've met before and it was not all that pleasant."

Oh darn, he remembers thought Shego; her hopes were crushed. Now all she wanted to do was crawl under a rock and never come out.

Then he asked her, "Can you give me one reason why I should grant you this pardon?"

Looking directly into his eyes she answered "No sir I can't. I know that I'm here now only because Kim and Dr. Director believe in me and that has to count for something."

The President then walked back around his desk and sat down then motioned them to sit as well. Looking at he asked Kim, "Well Miss Possible could you give me one reason why I should grant her this pardon?"

Kim just smiled for a couple of seconds, then said "To lock her away would be a grave injustice to this country and the world. Shego has had some rough times but she's over that now. She has ability be the best agent the world has ever seen. Plus she is also my friend and mentor."

Turned to Dr. Director asking do you have anything to say Betty.

"Well, when I first sent in the request I did it to calm Kim down. I really didn't think that it would ever get this far but since that time I have been watching Shego very closely. I can tell you that she is one very special woman. I think Kim's right; to lock her up would be an injustice to the world. She is also a very good friend that has made me proud and happy that I listened to Kim."

"You know that I have been doing my own research on Miss Shego here. At first I wasn't even going to waste my time on her, but when two of my men got back from Global Justice they told me how agent Smith got his ass handed to him by Miss Possible here and that it was Shego who was working with her, I decided to look a little deeper."

"You were born Sheri René Goshen on April 15th 1984 and all though school you were a straight "A" student. Then one day the now infamous Go city meteor hit your tree house where you and your and brothers were playing. The radiation changed all of you. Your older brother Harry got super strength, you got some kind of plasma power, your younger brother Michel has the power to shrink himself and the twins William and Erick can make copies of themselves.

Another side effect of the meteor was all of you heal from almost any wound very fast. After your powers were discovered the four of you formed Team Go and were very effective at fighting crime and protecting the citizens of Go city. About four years ago you had a falling out with your brothers and that's when you hooked up with Dr. Drakken. I also know that you and Kim were mortal enemies for the last three years but you saved her life and you two have been inseparable ever since.

Now you are working for Global Justice for the time being. I guess that what I want to know is what insurance do I have that you won't just flip back to evil once you have your freedom?"

Taking a deep breath Shego answered, "Kim and her family! She is the reason that I had my sudden change of heart. She is the reason that I am trying to get this pardon, her and her family has been my salvation! The last few months that I have been living under their roof have been the happiest times in my life. I feel like a part of a real family again and I have no intentions of ever hurting any of them or causing them to regret helping me. If I have to go to jail or wait years to get a pardon I will; I will do anything you want to keep Anne and Kim from being disappointed in me!"

The President leaned back in his chair looking at the group setting in front of him, then said "You do realized that this pardon would only be good in this country?" Everyone just shook their heads in agreement.

"Miss Possible since you and your family have vouched for Miss Shego, I'll sign on one stipulation; that is I'll hold you responsible for her and if she goes rogue again, you will be spending time in prison right next to her!"

Kim just smiled then took Shego's hand saying "No big anything for Shego."

President Rockford looked intensely at Kim "Young lady I'm very serious about this, do not take it lightly! I have a binding contract here that you will sign if she does go rogue again then you will be obligated to turn yourself in. This contract will remain in affect for ten years, there are no loop holds. Now do you understand?"

Before Kim could answer her mother spoke up. "Mr. President, don't you think that is an awful lot to ask of a sixteen-year-old girl? But if it is necessary for you to have an insurance contract in order for Shego to get this pardon then I will sign it, not Kimmy."

"No mother it's my responsibly, I'm willing to sign the contract."

"Then I'll sign too" Ron piped in.

"Me too" said Mr. Possible.

Dr. Director said "You see Sam; I told you that she is a very special person. All of us believe in her and if you need more, then I will sign your contract as well!"

President Rockford just shook his head in disbelief. Never in all his years has he ever witnessed such a display of loyalty and love for anyone! He took a moment to gather his thoughts, then picked up his pin and signed the pardon. He then stood up and walked around his desk handing the pardon to Shego saying, "I don't think a contract will be necessary if these good people are willing to risk so much for you, then you must truly be a very special person. However I will be watching you very closely! So whatever you do don't make me regret giving this to you, because if you do, you will have to deal with me!"

As Shego stood to take the pardon from him, tears streaming down her cheeks with a harsh whisper and a quiver in her voice she said "Never! I would rather be dead than to disappoint you or my family again."

Then with a big smile on his face he said "Yes I do believe that you would. Now if you good folks will please excuse me I have to get back to running the country; Betty could I please have a word alone with you?"

As everyone filed out of the office Betty turned to the President asking him "What is you needed to talk to me about Sam?"

"Well Betty as you know I'm going on a world peace tour next month and I will be going to a lot of social events. Since my wife past away, I haven't been the life of the party. My campaign manager thinks that it would help my chance for reelection if, well if, I had a special someone to go to some of these events with. What I'm asking is would you be willing to go with me on the tour and accompany me to all of the balls and such?"

Dr. Director just stood there looking at him "I don't know what to say, Sam are you asking me to be your escort or your date?"

President Rockford's cheeks flushed, now he was the nervous one. "Well Betty I have always thought very highly of you and always looked to you as more than just a friend. So I guess that I'm asking if you would consider going out with me."

Betty stepped up to him; putting her arm around his neck then pulling him down, giving him a very long and passionate kiss. Then she stepped back saying "I would love to, but any social life I have will have to wait until this mission is over and those kids are safe at home."

She then turned to leave and all he could do was call at her back as she walked from the room, "Call me when you're ready."

As she stepped though the door to the outer office where everyone was waiting she had the biggest grin. Kim asked her "What did he want?" Betty answered "That my young lady is classified, now come on we have some celebrating to do and Shego is buying."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

San Rosa

Kitara had just stepped out of her bath and was being attended to by her servants. She stood in front of the mirror admiring her near perfect body; her skin was a dark coco brown, with long legs and a shape that would make most super models green with envy. Almost perfect!

Then her hand went to her face, her almost flawless face except for that scar that started, just over her left eye and ran down her cheek. Then she looked down at the four scars across the right side of her stomach, which started at her ribs and ran to her navel. Her friends have asked her why she hasn't had them removed with cosmetic surgery. But she has never even given it a thought; she wanted the scars to remain for awhile longer because they were a constant reminder of the one time she failed. Also, the one who stopped her and gave them to her was still out there free of any scars and still very much alive. The one person she hates most, the one that haunts her dreams and fills her days with thoughts of revenge, that green witch Shego!

Now her sources tell her that she is going to get a pardon and she was working for Global Justice then a smile came to her face; as a plan started to slowly form. Over the last few years she has tried to get to Shego but has failed every time because Shego was working for that Dr. Drakken and she could not lure her away. But now maybe, if she can't get to Shego, just maybe Shego will come to her.

The new Team Possible was sitting in the conference room; Wade had a picture on the overhead projector of a very beautiful woman that looked very angry; with a rather nasty scar across her face.

He said "This is Kitara's mug shot from six years ago. Sorry Shego, she only spent a few days in that jail and was busted out and has not been seen in Mexico since. That is until two weeks ago when she was spotted with Dr. Drakken. Kitara is the ruler of a small island country named San Rosa. It's in the south pacific about 400 miles west of Peru and 200 miles north of Easter islands. The Island is a paradise on earth for the worst kind of people, almost everyone has a criminal record and the laws there protect them from any outside interference. Even the banks are perfect to hide money in that other governments can't get to because their computers are stand alone and have no internet connection at all, their not even connected to each other; all transactions have to be done in person even I can't hack into them."

Kim asked "Does anyone have any ideas as to what she would want with Dr. Drakken and Professor Dementor."

Wade answered "At this time we just don't have enough information to find that out yet."

"She wants me;" answered Shego, "She is out for revenge; Dementor and Drakken are just bait to get me there so she can kill me for what I did to her."

"But Shego that was over six years ago. What makes you think that this is all about you" asked Kim?

"Because princes she has already tried several times, but she keeps missing me. Now she wants me to come to her so she can have home turf advantage."

Dr. Director asked "Why you and why now?"

Shego took a deep breath, and then said "You see that scar; well who do you think gave it to her? I also nearly disemboweled her and I'm sure she still has those scars as well. As to why now, before when I worked for Dr. D she had no way to get me there, but now she must know that I work for you. She also knows that I would be the most logical one to get Drakken out of there. I just can't believe that he is working with her; she's just too evil even for him. If you think Dr. Drakken was crazy you haven't seen anything yet. She almost killed my brother Hego; she is the only person that I have ever truly wanted to kill. And she knows that if we ever meet again on my terms, I will finish the job."

A cold chill ran down Kim's back she shuttered at the thought of anyone that could beat Hego and make Shego that angry as to want to kill them. "So Kim said, you think that it's a trap?"

"Yes said Shego, she knows that I think that it is a trap and I know that she knows that I think that it is a trap."

Ron piped up saying "Then it's a trap/trap and she is working with Drakken because he used that on K.P. and me last year, or was that the year before I just can't remember. Anyhow I was right about it last time and I know that I'm right about it this time!"

Kim said "Then you shouldn't be going after her; I'll go and get Dementor and Drakken out."

"NO! This is my fight; I will not let you walk into a trap alone," Shego yelled.

Kim angrily yelled back "Haven't you learned by now I am never alone and whether you like it or not this is my team, you are a part of it so get used to it! Then in a calmer voice; she added No one will go in after this woman alone. We are going to let her make the first move, so until then we can wait. We will send in our spies and watch her every move. Then we will go in as a team and teach her that nobody messes with a member of my team."

Shego turned to Dr. Director saying "I thought that I was mission leader?"

"You are" said Dr. Director "but you are also a part of this team and I think that it would be very wise if both of you to learn to listen to each other and trust in each other's judgment. Kim's right, we have time our side sooner or later she will slip up. Then we will have our opening and we must be ready as a team to make our move when she does."

In the days that followed Wade was keep busy gathering intelligence and keeping the team up to date while Shego and Kim worked on a strategy on how to get on the island unnoticed. Everybody's free time was used in the gym training, even Will Du and Wade and with Shego as their taskmaster no one went home without learning something or without sore muscles. Shego seemed to be working Ron the hardest and when Kim questioned her about it all she said was that she was strengthening the weakest link and it might just save his life one day. Shego covered everything from self defense to bomb arming and disarming. She really seemed to love teaching them, of course it helped that she also cared for them very much and was doing everything in her power to make sure that nothing would happen to them.

One day Team Possible was setting in the conference room going over their notes when a plan started to form. It started when Ron asked Wade. "So how does one get to come on the island?"

"Well said Wade, you have to apply for citizenship and after a background check you get an invite to join, but you have to be very rich or have a criminal record and not just for petty theft."

Kim asked "Why couldn't we just create a criminal record for one of us and apply for citizenship."

No, that won't work because sometimes it takes years to get approved, unless you are world-renowned criminal," Wade answered.

"So asked Ron, why don't we just have a known criminal apply?"

"Like who Ron? Other than Shego we don't have a certified criminal working for us" said Kim.

"No, but I happened to have a friend that has a friend that knows a criminal that might just be persuaded to help."

"Who Ron," asked Wade?

"Senor Senior Jr." answered Ron. As soon as Ron said that, all the lights came on at once and a plan started to come together.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Deadly Mission

As the Senor's luxury yacht "The Golden" Star was slowly making its way though the Panama Canal, Ron and Will Du were on the bridge talking to the pilot and taking in the scenery. While Kim, Shego and Senor Senior Jr. were having a rather heated discussion in his cabin,

"No" said Kim, "Junior; it's too dangerous, when we get to port I want you to stay on the boat!"

"I'm sorry Kimmy I just can't do that and if you and Shego would shut up for a few minutes I will tell you why," Junior shot back at her. "First I'm not the helpless fool you knew a few years ago. Did you forget that Shego here gave me some private lessons and since then I have been going to karate classes, I'm now a certified black belt! Second and the most important reason is I'm in debt to you Kim; I need to help in anyway that I can and baby-sitting my boat is not it."

Kim took a deep sigh, and then said "No Junior you don't owe me anything. The fact that you are taking us to this island is risky enough as it is."

"Third my father is a very old friend of Kitara and I have known her most of my life and she already knows that I'm coming and will most likely be meeting us at the dock. Also she knows that father is in prison and will want to talk to me, she will most likely want to throw a party for me, and if I don't show up it will only make her suspicious. You see she is my godmother. Ahhh! Judging by the looks on your faces you did not know that when you called me, did you? You just thought that with my father's contacts that I could get you in. Well my father and I have spent a lot time on this island. He has a lot of friends here so I must warn you if you are recognized by anyone the jig will be up. We will use his villa as your home base I think that you will find it to your satisfaction."

Kim and Shego just looked at each other in disbelief, and then Kim asked "Junior how can we know for sure that since you are so close to this woman that you wouldn't jeopardize this missing even by accident?"

Junior stepped up to Kim wrapping his arms around her he pulling her into a hug, then gave her a gentle kiss on her forehead. When she looked up she saw tears in his eyes and as he looked into hers he said "Because I made a vow that I would never allow anything to harm you again. If that means that my father spends his life in prison or I sacrifice my life for you; that's what I will do, to repay you for the way my father treated you and if you have any doubt about me at all then lock me up in the hull of this boat until your done, I will not try to escape."

Kim looked at Shego, then back to Junior while returning his hug saying "Okay you win, we do need your help getting into her palace and we didn't know that you were so well connected to her. But I do not want you involved in any fighting, you do exactly what Shego or I tell you. We may need you on the boat after all for a quick get away do you understand?"

"Yes oh yes" Junior said as he gave Kim and Shego big hugs. Kim added "Junior you don't owe me anything; I never had the chance to thank you for calling Global Justice that night and then helping Shego! You saved my life and I will always be in your debt."

Junior turned to Shego saying "You can not get off the boat. You will be recognized as soon as you step foot on land. Kitara has your face plastered all over the island with a two million dollar reward for your head and you can't just fool people by putting on cool shades. We need to change your looks and I have an idea."

With Shego standing in a special shower with her hair in a plastic bonnet she was not too sure about this and yells out to Kim. "The last time I tried using this spray on suntan junk I turned yellow."

"Just don't scrunch up your face. Hold your arms away from your sides with your hands spread open and relax." Instructed Junior then added "I often use this to touch up my tan when I don't have time to bask in the sun."

Then the baking lights came on blinding her for a few seconds. Kim then handed her a sponge so she could get it rubbed in evenly. "Yea well, I hope that it don't make me look like some side show freak" complained Shego while she did as she was instructed then handed Kim the sponge, so she could wiped off her back.

When Kim was done she stood back looking at Shego who's skin tone was now a light copper color saying "There now you look almost human!"

"Gee thanks princess," Shego snapped. "Tell me again why I had to dye my hair blond?"

True to his word as Junior steered the yacht into its slip while Ron and Will Du were tying up the moorings, standing on the dock was a very beautiful woman waiting for Junior to extend the gangplank. Junior did not wait; he jumped down running to her then embracing her in a big hug. When he kissed her on the cheek she returned the kiss then they talked a few minutes.

Finely Junior said "But godmother I am forgetting my manors I must introduce my friends," As the four of them approached them Kitara looked on with suspicious eyes." These are my best buddy's Ron and Will and these are their girlfriends Kim and Sheri. Are they not the sweetest things that you ever saw?"

"Why yes they are Junior. Junior, I'm going to throw you a party tomorrow night at my villa. Then I'm going to make a very special announcement at the party that you just don't want to miss, so be at my place by ten o clock" said Kitara. With that she gave him another peck on the cheek then turned to leave, "Talk to you later godson, bye for now."

As the group watched her walk away Ron said, "Well that went well don't you think K.P.?" As Kitara walked away she spoke into a hidden microphone, "Get everything ready Shego is here and Kim Possible is with her."

"WHAT?" Screamed Dr. Drakken "Kim Possible and Shego are here together, oooh nooo we're doomed!"

Professor Dementor said "Calm down Drakken; this is not one of your hair brain schemes that she was always spoiling. This time she doesn't know who or what she is going up against."

"But you don't understand, if Shego is now with Kim then that means that she has turned back to good and Team Go must also be here." whined Dr. Drakken.

"Even if that is true what of it," said Kitara. "Is the weapon ready? Or have you been wasting time thinking again?"

Dr. Drakken looked angry and was about to yell at Kitara then he remembered what happened the last time he yelled at her; his back was still smarting from the whipping he took. Instead he said "Of course, it's just that you don't know just how good Kim Possible is and if Shego is teamed up with her, then that means that Global Justice is taking you as a very serious threat, they know everything about you and why you want Shego dead."

"Shego dead, what are you talking about," asked Professor Dementor? "Kitara just wants to take over the world; she's not after your girlfriend you crazy fool."

Dr. Drakken just glared at Dementor then said in a low voice "It's true that Shego and I were once very close but the last time I saw her she betrayed me and saved Kim from certain death and Monkey Fist still has not recovered from his wounds. No, her death will bring me almost as much pleasure as Kim's but I am no fool. The weapon is not ready yet; I'm still waiting on the uranium that you were supposed to get me last week."

"Relax Drakken," said Kitara "you weren't ready for it yet anyway and I didn't want it sitting around until you needed it. You will have your uranium tonight after my party for my trader of a godson after which I shall kill your Shego but not before she watches everyone that she brought with her die the most horrible death that I can devise. Then I am going to skin her alive and burn her at the stake just like the witch she is."

Kim was talking on the Kimmunicator with Wade making final preparations for the mission when Shego walked into her room, and sat down on the bed next to her. With a worried expression and a slight tremble in her voice she said "Kimmy, she recognized me and held her hand. That must mean that either she's not ready or she's playing us and I just don't know which and that is making me very nervous."

"I know said Kim; I think I have an idea where we can tip the scales in our favor. It will be risky, but if we let her get set and make the next move, then she has all of the advantages. We strike tonight after the party so we can limit the collateral damage. For now we need to get some rest; the boys are taking turns on watch and Junior in getting ready for the party."

Shego laid down on the bed but was restless worrying about everything that could go wrong so Kim curled up behind her holding her tight which helped calm her down and soon they both were sound asleep. It was almost midnight when Kim's Kimmunicator beeped, waking them up.

Dr. Director was on the other end; "Wake up you sleepy heads. We just got some very disturbing news that 10 pounds of uranium was stolen from Russia and has already made its way to the island. That can only mean that Drakken is almost done with the weapon he is building for her. Now our sources think she is going to try to take over the world."

"No big said Kim we're ready here, the guys are at the party already setting explosives and Shego and I will leave in just a few minutes; we wanted to wait until most of the people had left the party."

"No, ordered Dr. Director, you need to move now before Drakken has the time to get the weapon operational. This must be dealt with quickly! Now get going."

Ron had managed to sneak away from the party unnoticed and was now in the lower levels of the villa. It kept reminding him of all the dungeons he had been in before. As he moved along very quietly, he sensed something watching him. He turned, and fired a shot from his laser pistol, and a probe dropped to the floor. "Darn," he said, as he spoke into his mic, "I've been spotted. Everyone keep sharp." As he rounded the next corner, he froze in his tracks because there just in front of him was Dr. Drakken with a laser rifle pointed at his chest and Ron had no place to hide.

"Drop the gun," said Dr. Drakken. "Then step over here next to the good Professor if you will. So if it isn't Possible's sidekick, the buffoon. It's been a long time since we last saw each other, you and Global Justice broke up my little going away party for Kimberly. Well, this time you're too late. My weapon is ready and at this moment charging up and within the hour I will fire it at Washington D.C., wiping it from the map. Then Kitara will make her demands and the world will bow to the power of my neutron eradicator ray! Ha ha ha ha ha, oh it feels so good to finally be on the winning side." Then he just kind of slumped to the floor; there standing behind him was Will Du.

Professor Dementor rushed forward saying "We must act quickly before she comes back."

He then ran to the ray gun and removed the uranium. Then he pulled some parts out of it while Will Du and Ron looked on with surprised looks on their faces. Then Professor Dementor gave Ron a remote instructing him, "When you are ready, just press this button and this whole lab will explode. I have been waiting for you guys to show up, what took you so long?"

Ron asked "What, did I miss something here? Or have you just changed sides?"

"I never had anything to do with Kim's capture and torture. I have always had the utmost respect for her and your abilities; and I never wanted to kill anyone. I was brought here against my will and forced to help Drakken, but that woman is crazy. I just want to get out of here. So can we please go now? That remote has a two-mile range so we can be long gone when it blows."

Binding Drakken's mouth and hands, Ron tossed him over his shoulders and followed Professor Dementor out of the complex with Will taking up the rear as soon, as they were safely outside, Will hit the button on his communicator that signaled for Junior to get out and to set off the explosions.

Kim was wearing her new battle suit, it was even better than the one she wore last year at the prom and with her backpack on she felt sure that she was ready for anything. Shego thought that all she needed was her powers and to catch Kitara by surprise. Both of them could not have been more wrong! Kim and Shego were sneaking around the upper floors of the villa when the evacuation signal came in, Kim had just motioned for Shego that it was time to leave. Just then all hell broke lose Kim was hit by some kind of sonic blast that knocked her off of her feet and into a wall so hard that she was almost thrown through it, knocking her out. Shego barely had time to react, when she heard the explosion that sent Kim across the room, all she could hope for was that suit that Kim had on was as good as Wade said it was. Before the echo from the blast had died down Shego felt a sharp stabbing pain raking down her back! As she turned she saw Kitara draw her hand arm back for another crack of her whip. This time Shego was ready, catching the whip, she yanked it from Kithara's grasp then throwing it aside she charged Kitara, hands and eyes blazing ready to kill. Kitara was much faster than Shego remembered. She dodged Shego's swing and as her momentum careered her past Kitara Shego slammed into a dresser but before she could get up there was a sharp crack then her world just went black.

Kitara looked around her ruined bedroom with great satisfaction. The great Shego and her little friend have both been defeated with ease, heck; she didn't even get her hands dirty. Oh yes, she was going to really enjoy this. She would send her men to capture their friends and then she was going to make their lives last weeks before she let them die!

But what was this? She walked over to this young girl that could not be a day over sixteen; this was the great Kim Possible, those idiots Drakken and Dementor was so afraid of? Uh! She was tiny, compared to Kitara, kind of cute; she had a rather large mane of red hair, but she did not look like a teen hero or any kind of a hero for that mater, Kitara reached up and yanked her from the wall by her hair and then let her drop to the floor. She then turned her attention back to the one that she hated most of all, drawing her knife as she approached Shego, Shego was about to get her first scar and a rude awaking.

Just as Kitara was reaching for Shego she was slammed from behind and sent sprawling across the room, Kim had came to just in time to see Kitara approaching a prone Shego. She did not waste time thinking but just activated her jet back slamming herself into Kitara.

While Kitara was picking her self up from the floor she watched as the little redhead picked up her prize and then flew out the window, she then heard the explosion and felt the floor give away under her feet.

No sooner had Kim cleared the window; the sound of the explosion reached her ears. She did not dare to glance back until she had Shego on solid ground. Kim knew that there were higher cliffs just behind the villa and that's where she was heading, from there she could call for the hover jet and get Shego to safety. Gently laying Shego down Kim then pulled out her Kimmunicator and called Ron.

Ron looked relived knowing that they was safe for now, she told him "Come get us, then get Junior on his yacht and get it under way now."

As she turned off the device a feeling came over her. Kim rolled to her left coming up with her laser pistol drawn; Kim shot hitting Kithara in the chest knocking off her feet onto her back, breathing a sigh of relief Kim turned back to examine Shego. Sudden movement on the side caught her attention; Kim leaped away again just a blast whizzed past her head, turning back only to see Kitara standing there laughing at her. To Kim's amazement she was wearing a suit just like hers.

Kitara spoke to her in a taunting voice, "I'll give you this much, you are a persistent little brat! And you have caused me more trouble that you are worth. But that is about to change because I'm bigger and stronger than you and have the same suit. So the first thing I am going to do is beat you senseless; then I will strip your suit off and throw you over the cliff," with that she charged.

But Kim was ready, all of the training she had done just kicked in catching Kitara in the face with a back kick that put the bigger woman down. Kim did not hesitate to press her attack; she drove her foot into Kithara's stomach then delivered a hard right to her head. Kim fought like a mad man; she just kept swinging and kicking until she was exhausted and she was sure that Kitara had been beaten.

Kim then slowly walked back to Shego. She was just kneeling down next to her friend when she was hit from behind and sent rolling over near the edge of the cliff. Kim then stood and turned just in time to take another blast square in the chest, and then she was sent flying backwards off the cliff.

Shego had regained consciousness just in time to see Kim get blasted off the cliff. Coming to full alert, very scared and angry she turned all of her anger at Kitara. Blasting her with every last ounce of power she had left then unable to stand she slumped to the ground trying to just catch her breath. Kitara kicked her in the stomach and ribs so hard Shego felt them snap a blow to the back of her head sent her reeling. Unable to maintain her footing she went down on her back looking up she saw Kitara standing over her with a large boulder holding it over her head, breathing very hard spitting out blood and struggling to stand.

Kitara was looked down at Shego saying. "I'm really going to enjoy this moment just before I crush your skull. You did not win this time just like you did not win last time. You're just a bump in my road to greatness, and I am going to fix that bump right now." Kitara reared back, and then just disappeared.

Kim felt herself falling, she felt free then she realized that if she didn't do something fast she would be dead, punching on her jet pack, regaining control over the fall then taking a moment to clear her head, she jetted at full speed back up the cliff to Shego. As she cleared the cliff to her horror she saw Kitara was standing over Shego with a large rock. Drawing her grappling gun, Kim took quick aim and fired it at Kitara, the hook wrapping itself around her hands Kim just flew past them taking Kitara with her. As Kim swung around back over the cliff her left arm went numb and the grappling gun slipped from her hands. Realizing that Kitara had shot her with the sonic blaster in the suit and now Kitara was falling over 300 feet down Kim drove at full speed trying to catch her before she hit bottom. Kim almost had her then Kitara bounced off of a large rock outcropping and Kim was hit in the face with something wet Kim had no choice but to pull up before she hit it as well. As soon as Kim landed she ran to Kitara, who was lying very still, gently rolling her over so she could examine her. What Kim saw would make her regret that moment the rest of her life!

After Kim was finished throwing up she stood up then she jetted back to Shego, only to find Ron and Will Du already there carrying her on the jet. When Will asked about Kitara, all Kim said was "I've had enough of her, let's get out of here now."

Flying back to the Golden Star, which was already under way, they spotted three patrol boats closing fast and preparing to fire on them. Will picked up the headset talking into it. From their vantage point they watched as a torpedo from a sub slipped just past the Golden Star slamming into the lead patrol boat sinking it. Then two fighter jets fired on the second boat and it went up in a ball of flames. The third one tried to turn around and head back to port, but it was not fast enough.

As the jumper jet settled down on the rear deck of the Golden Star, Junior came running out to them, but stopped short when he saw all the blood splattered all over Kim. He went pale, asking "are you all right?"

She just shook her head yes then said "Shego is seriously hurt and she needs medical attention now, can the three of you get Drakken and Dementor to the states? Call Wade for instructions on where to go. I'm taking Shego to my mother in the jet." Then without waiting for them to answer she climbed back into the jet and was off.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Debriefing

Shego slowly started to wake up; as she opened her eyes she tried to take in her surroundings, it all looked vaguely familiar. She turned her head to see Anne standing there checking something above her head. She then turned the other way and saw Kimmy holding her hand while resting her head on the bed. Shego squeezed Kim's hand and she jumped like she was hit with a stun gun; it almost made Shego laugh, if it didn't hurt so much.

Anne looked down at Shego saying "You are one tough cookie, I was very afraid that we were going to lose you."

As soon as Shego was able to move at all she got out of the hospital and returned to work refusing any time off. The inaction just drove her crazy and besides she had to get away from Mrs. Dr. Possible and just get back to being friends with Anne and Kim again.

One day Shego had just finished reading Kim's report when there was a knock on her office door. Looking up, Shego saw Kim standing there. "Come in Kimmy I think we need to talk. I just finished reading your report; and that is not how I remembered it happening."

Kim looked like she hadn't slept in weeks and Shego could tell that she was very upset. When Kim spoke it was in a very soft low voice like something had died in her and Shego was afraid that it was her sprit.

"I'm leaving Global Justice and getting out of the business all together. I will always be your friend but I just don't think I can do this anymore."

"Care to tell me why" asked Shego?

"I was responsible for the lives of over 50 people that day, counting those poor men on the boats and I alone killed Kitara" answered Kim.

"Have you told Dr. Director and the rest of the team about this decision" asked Shego?

"No not yet, I wanted to tell you first" Kim answered "I felt I owed you that much."

"Kimmy you don't owe me or anyone else anything, if anything we all owe you. Especially me, you saved my soul, and then saved my life. I will never, ever be able to repay you for that and I will always love you and cherish our friendship, no matter where you go with the rest of your life. The only thing I ask is that you not to make any rash decisions about your career here at Global Justice. Just take some time off until you finish high school and get settled into collage. Okay?" begged Shego.

Kim thought for a moment then said "You know that if I do that then I will be back, don't you?"

A smile slowly came over Shego's face. "Well we couldn't have a Team Possible without a Kim Possible now can we?"

Kim slowly stood; then turned to leave and stopped at the door without turning around. She said "No Shego, I just can't do it anymore; every time I close my eyes I see her face all." Tears welled up in Kim's eyes unable to finish her words she bolted from the office running all the way home to the safety of her room.

A few days later Shego and Anne were sitting at the Possible's kitchen table quietly talking while sipping coffee. Both women were very worried about Kim.

Anne said "I just feel so helpless! Kim won't talk to me about what is bothering her and she has been so aloft and cold lately."

"I know" answered Shego; "She told me that she is quitting Global Justice and she filed a false report. I think that she needs a psychologist to help her though this."

Just then Kim walked in on them asking "Shego what are you doing here?"

"Ah! Talking to your mother and drinking coffee! What does it look like princess?" replied Shego. Kim just huffed, and then stormed out of the house slamming the door behind her.

"That's it" said Anne, "I think its time for an intervention; Shego will you please set it up with Dr. Director?"

Under strict orders from Dr. Director Ron was doing his best to get Kim to her office without getting her upset or fighting with her. It seemed that lately fighting was all Kim wanted to do, other than mope around. When they got to Dr. Director's office he knocked on the door and as he opened it Kim saw Dr. Director, Shego and her Mother all sitting there waiting for them.

Kim's eyes grew large; she yelled "WHAT'S GOING ON? WHAT'S THIS ALL ABOUT?"

Dr. Director spoke up "Kim this is about you, you haven't been yourself lately, and we need to talk!"

Kim turned and bolted for the door, but Ron was quicker. He caught her before she could get away, she then started swinging and screaming at him; "LET ME GO," but Ron refused to let her go he just held her as tight as he could accepting the blows.

Her mother stepped up to them then gave Kim a shot in the arm. "Saying I'm sorry dear but this is for your own good" as Kim slowly slumped over in Ron's arms going to sleep.

As soon as Kim woke up she realized she was strapped to a bed she panicked, having a flash back to the last time she was strapped down she started to scream and kick trying to get loose. Ron took her head in his hands forcing her to look into his eyes.

"K.P. look at me please! Kim, stop fighting! We will let you go, we love you, I love you, and you need our help. So please calm down and let us help you!"

Kim stopped fighting then just started crying Ron released her bonds, and then held her in his arms until her sobbing subsided. After a while she finally looked up asking, "What do you want? Why are you doing this to me?"

Anne sat on the bed next to Kim taking her hand then said "Kim, we all love you and we can not just stand by while you self-destruct!"

Kim just gave everyone a blank stare with tears streaming down her face she demanded.

"How can you help, you can't possibly understand what I'm going though! I KILLED someone! I'm responsible for all the people in the house and on the boats that I destroyed. I see their faces; I hear their screams every time I close my eyes!"

Stepping up to her Dr. Director asked "Kim, How can you say that we don't know what it's like? Don't you think that your mother goes though this every time she loses a patient or in the twenty plus years that I have been in this job that I haven't had to kill or lost someone close to me?"

Just then Ron stood up, saying "Um-please excuse me I have to get um go get something, I'll be right back," as he bolted from the room; he could feel Kim's eyes boring into his back. Ron ran out of the Global Justice building then into the alley not really knowing why. Then he felt a presence as he walked a few more steps into the dark alley. He stopped with a smile on his face he called out. "Sensei, Yori is that you?"

"Very good Stoppable-San" he heard Sensei say as they stepped out of the shadows. Ron ran to them giving each big hugs.

Stepping back he asked, "What are you doing here? Is there something wrong at the school again? I can't leave right now, Kim needs me very badly, and she has not feeling herself lately."

Sensei put his hands on Ron's shoulders saying "She is why we are here. I felt your distress and we came to help Miss Possible-Chan though this most difficult time. Then we want the both of you to come back to Yamanouchi with us to finish your training."

All of the sudden Ron felt all the troubles of the past few days just fade away in a flood of relief he clasped to his knees hugging Sensei saying over and over "Thank you master Sensei please oh please bring my K.P. back to me!"

"Take me to her and I will do my best" Sensei promised.

As they entered Global Justice headquarters a rather large agent stepped in front of Ron. "Saying you know that no unauthorized personal are allowed in here."

Ron responded "Joe you know me, and my clearance; these people are my friends and their here to help Kim. Now you can escort us to Dr. Director or you can wake up in the infirmary, it's your choice!"

Joe thought about it for a few seconds then said "follow me."

Kim was hysterical when Ron opened the door to the room where they had her. As Ron entered the room followed closely by Yori and Sensei Kim's reaction was instant, she jumped from the bed she was sitting on throwing her arms around all of them crying "Oh god, thank you for coming, I think that their trying to brain wash me."

Dr. Director spoke up, "Ron what's the meaning of this, who are these people? And what are they doing in my building without my permission?"

"Everybody, these are my friends Yori and Sensei. They have come from Japan to help Kim with her problems as only he can."

Dr. Director said "No! I did not authorize this; we don't need any outside help!"

Anne spoke up, "Betty if Ron and Kim trust him; maybe we should let him try. We haven't been very successful to this point, except to get her even more upset."

"Please!" begged Ron "I'm asking you to trust me with this. I know that he can help!"

Realizing that she was wrong Dr. Director begrudgingly said, "All right what do you need?"

"This room will do; some hot water for tea if you would be so kind as to assist Yori in making it for me." answered Sensei

In a few minutes Kim was sitting on the bed and Sensei was setting on the floor on a mat. After Yori had the tea made and all was ready she then turned and addressed everyone in the room warning them.

"What Sensei is about to do is very difficult and it will take all of their concentration if it is to succeed. Any noise or talking could break the spell and cause harm to the both of them. I feel that I must warn you what you are about to witness will be coming from the very depths of Miss Possible's soul. Which at this time it is very troubled. Kimberly-san must pass though her own hell before she can find peace! So if you do not feel that you can remain silent while they are in their healing trance; please leave the room now."

As Kim and Sensei sipped their tea she started to feel a little light headed and asked, "Sensei did you just drug me?"

"Yes Miss Possible-Chan, but it is the tea that will help us sleep so we can leave our body's to travel though time and space where you will learn the truth, for only then will your troubles be put to rest," a few seconds later Kim laid down and fell fast asleep.

Kim found herself standing on the top of a cliff with Sensei standing next to her recognizing the place she turned to him; asking "What are we doing here? This is where I killed Kitara!"

"No Miss Possible-Chan this is where she died, but it was not you who killed her."

All of the sudden Kim heard her jet pack and then she saw herself carrying Shego, gently setting her down then she watched while her other self examined Shego. Not wanting to see this Kim turned to Sensei asking "What is the point of all this. Do I have to relive this all over again? I don't know if I can do that!"

Taking her hands in his forcing her to look at him he said "Kim, it is essential that you learn the truth, for only the truth can set you free, and here you will learn the truth! You will witness two different versions of what occurred here that night. One will be what did occur and the other is what would have occurred if Kitara had not died that night. You see her death was her fate and to change fate would have had far reaching effects and consequences that would have changed the world. We cannot interfere, they cannot hear or see us we are like ghost all we can do is observe and learn."

Just then Kim saw Kitara standing behind her other self and Shego shooting a sonic blast at them as Kim watched the memory's of the evening came flooding back to her. Kim didn't want to watch but she couldn't turn away she knew that it was the fight of her life and she watch with some pride as the battle raged on it was super suit against super suit with only her skill and determination against a much larger and stronger opponent.

When Kitara shot at Kim she ducked and rolled under the shot, then came up firing back her hitting Kitara in the chest. She then jumped up charging her fighting like she never fought before. Kim knew that her and Shego's lives depended on the outcome and if she lost, then all was lost. And when it was over Kim looked down on Kitara with some satisfaction because she had done what Shego could not do. She had beaten Kitara! Kim turned and walked back to her friend but just as she was kneeling down to check on Shego she was hit in the back and knocked several feet toward the edge of the cliff as she stood and turned she was hit again, this time in the chest knocking her backwards off the cliff.

Standing next to Sensei Kim screamed at the top of her lunges begging him. "NO! NO! Please Sensei please stop this, don't let her do this again! PLEASE let me help them!"

Sensei asked, "Is this not what happened?" "We were not there then, we can not interfere with what happens now."

Back in the room everybody was listening in horror at Kim's pleads to Sensei. She was screaming in her sleep and all of them found that keeping their promise to Yori to keep silent proved very hard indeed. Kim's mother and Dr. Director had to leave the room, leaving Shego who was silently crying, Ron and Yori who was bowed over in prayer.

Standing on the cliff with Sensei Kim watched in horror as Kitara proceeded to inflict even more damage on an already very hurt Shego.

Kitara was confident that she had finally beaten her most hated foe; she had also dispatched that little brat that had almost done her in. But Kitara had enough hate to go around, she would have her body recovered then she thought that she will send it back to Global Justice; one small piece at a time, starting with her little red head. As she stood over Shego Kitara picked up the largest rock she could find and was just about to use it to crush Shego's skull when she first heard the jet pack. She then felt something wrap around her wrist; then she saw that stupid brat flying straight at her, yanking her off her feet and away from Shego.

The weight from Kitara and the large rock she was holding caused Kim to almost lose her grip on her grappling gun but she shifted her weight and applied full power to the jet pack. All she wanted to do was take Kitara far enough away so when Ron and Will got there with the hover jet they would have time to get safely away. But as she flew out over the cliff she was hit in the left shoulder by a sonic blast from Kitara's super suit causing she shoulder to go numb and the grappling gun slipped from her hands. Kim took only a second to realize what happened, then dove straight down trying to catch Kitara before she hit the ground over 300 feet below.

As Kim watched herself and Kitara fly out over the cliff she ran to Shego checking on her friend who looked like she was very near death. Knowing that she could not help her was the most gut wrenching, helpless feeling she has ever had. Then suddenly Shego was gone and Kim found herself standing on the ground at the base of the cliff. Looking up she saw that this time her other self had caught Kitara and slowed her decent. Kim watched as she set Kitara down then her other self landing.

Kitara was looking suspiciously at Kim, and then said "You saved me! Why did you save me?"

As Kim started to walk over to her, she just smiled saying "Because that's what I do. I try to save people!"

Kitara stepped up to Kim, grinning at her then said "You are a stupid little fool!"

Before Kim knew what happened she felt a stabbing pain looking down she saw a large knife was sticking in just under her left breast, sticking in so far that she felt it coming out her back.

In shock she Looked into Kitara's eyes and asked "Why? I just saved your life!"

Kitara just jerked the knife free, sneering at her; then rammed the knife into her again and again and again until she was sure that Kim was dead. Kitara then removed her jet pack putting it on, then jetted back up the cliff to Shego.

Standing next to Sensei Kim could swear she could feel the knife as she watched Kitara stab her other self then jet off. She ran to her looking down at what would have happened if she had saved Kitara. Turning to Sensei she asked, "Is this what I was supposed to see, my own death. How is this supposed to help me?"

"If it was just your own death this would not help, but this is setting up a whole different chain of events, that will let you see what your life really means to everybody you come in contact with."

Kim then found herself back at the top of the cliff watching Ron and Will Du carrying Shego into the hover jet when Kitara flew over the cliff. Ron came back out running to her thinking that it was Kim but before he realized his mistake Kithara's knife had already pierced his heart and he just slumped over dead.

"NOOO!" Kim cried running to him, but she could do nothing but scream and cry as she watched Kitara walk into the jet. She then heard something bounce off the walls and hit the floor. Kim ran into the jet to see Will Du lying in a pool of blood with Kitara standing over Shego her knife posed over her heart. Kitara then slapped Shego very hard waking her with a start, but Shego was too weak to even lift her hands.

Kitara smiled looking Shego in the eyes saying, "This is the moment that I have been dreaming about and I owe it all to your little red headed girl friend, for saving my life." She then slowly pushed the knife into Shego's heart watching her as the life in her eyes slowly faded away.

Finally unable to hold her anger any more Kim swung with all of her might at Kitara her but hand past right though as if she was just wind. Then Kitara spoke into a comm link. "Bring the ones on the boat to me here; I want them to see what happens when someone messes with me."

In a few minutes Dr. Drakken, Professor Dementor and Senor Senior Jr. were standing on the cliff looking at the bodies of Team Possible when Kitara spoke up.

"You see gentlemen this is what happens when someone tries to come to my island and messes with me. Junior you brought these people here, you betrayed me!"

Junior started to protest when Kitara raised her gun shooting him in the head.

She then turned to Professor Dementor; "You were the one that set the bombs and destroyed my house," she then shot him.

Pleading for his life Dr. Drakken said, "Kitara I did as you asked I was knocked out then careered back to the ship."

"Yes you were, but I have no more need for you," and with that she killed Drakken.

Back in the room at Global Justice Kim was screaming and crying so fiercely that she had to be restrained to keep her on the bed. No one was even trying to be quite any more and all were afraid for her life, wondering what kind of insanity this was to put her though this but Yori would not let them wake her or disturb Sensei.

After a few minutes Kim calmed down; then she said to Sensei "This, this is not REAL! THIS DID NOT HAPPEN; we all made it out alive and well, so why showing me this?"

"Because Kim you had to see for yourself that there are two sides to every story even when your heart is in the right place. You have to learn to that sometimes people will seal their own fate long before it happens. Those with evil hearts filled with hate and living only for vengeance don't care who they hurt, or what they destroy. They will always fail in the end because of people like you and your friends. You cannot stop caring for those who love and need you! For there will always be someone like Kitara, Drakken or Monkey Fist. For then and only then, shall people like them rule the world, then all of us would live in hell on earth."

In the room, lying on the bed Kim was crying heaving sobs she wanted to wake up but she couldn't. Her mother and Dr. Director had came back in hearing Kim's cry's to Sensei wanting to wake her up but Yori and Ron would not let them.

Then Kim was back on the cliff again! She turned to Sensei, asking "What now, haven't I already suffered enough."

"Did I not tell you that you would learn the truth; that you would see two different versions of what happened here? You have only witnessed what would have happened if you had saved Kitara that night. Now you must learn what did occur, you must realize why you are not responsible for any deaths that occurred that night."

Again Kim watched as her other self landed on the top of the cliff with Shego again she watched as the events played out, she didn't want to watch this again but she could not turn away. This time it seemed more like watching herself on some home movies. She watched as her other self and Kitara battled it out. She felt some pride in her own fighting abilities. The grace and speed that she moved with was almost seamless, it did not take long before Kitara was down and should have been out.

She watched as Kim walked over to Shego and was just kneeling over her when she was hit by Kitara's blaster and knocked toward the edge then she watched as Kitara shot her other self again, blasting her clear off the cliff. This time Kim noticed that Kitara did not give her a second glance, but walked straight to Shego and started to beat on her again. She then watched as Kitara picked up the rock and was about to smash Shego when she heard the jet pack then watched herself yank Kitara off of her feet.

This time Kim paid close attention to what was happening and saw that she almost dropped the grappling gun but recovered and applied full power to the jet pack, swinging out over the cliff because that was the direction she was forced to go. She then felt rather than saw the hit in her left shoulder and watched as the gun dropped from her hands. Kim ran to Shego and was looking at her when all of the sudden Shego was gone. Kim found herself standing alone at the foot of the cliff. She turned to see Kitara already lying in a heap. Then she heard her jet pack and her other self landing and started to run toward Kitara.

Kim screamed at the top of her voice "NOOO! Stop, do not go near her!"

To her amassment her other self froze, then said "I have to see if I can help her." As she turned to see who was yelling at her, her mouth just dropped for she was looking at herself.

Kim walked up to her putting her hands on her shoulders saying "Don't look so shocked, I'm here with Sensei and we are here to save you from a terrible mistake. Believe me when I say that she is dead and you do not want to look at her because if you do it may just drive you crazy and she is not worth it trust me! It almost drove me crazy! That's why we are here, to learn the truth. Remember that no matter what you think happened today, you did not kill anyone and she is not worth a single tear. We or I will have to learn to accept that bad things happen to good and bad alike if we are going to remain at this job. Then we must learn that we can not change fate and death is something that we are going to experience. All we can hope for is that we do our best to protect the ones that we love and let the bad ones go. Now Shego needs you, you have to get her to our mother as fast as possible so don't waste time with Kitara or me, just get back to her now." With that her other self just shook her head then jetted back up the cliff to Shego.

As Kim watched herself jet away she turned to Sensei asking "Why was I able to talk to her now, when she could not hear me before?"

"Because Miss Possible-Chan at that time was when you needed to help the most; that was also the time she needed you the most" said Sensei. He then asked her "How do you feel now that you know the truth?"

Kim just sat down, shaking her head then said "tired very, very tired, but relieved and at peace with myself."

"Good" said Sensei "then it is time that you sleep I will stay with you until you awaken and then if you want we can talk. You must now rest my child, when you awake all of this will be just a memory and your troubles will be gone."

Kim awoke very slowly and gave a long slow stretch before she realized that she was not at home in her bed. Looking around the dark room she sensed more than saw someone sitting on the floor. "Sensei is that you" she whispered.

"Yes, Miss Possible-Chan How are you feeling?"

Kim slid off the bed and walked over to the light switch turning on the lights. She then turned to Sensei looking at him then said "I feel wonderful, I feel like I have been asleep for a week."

"No, said Sensei not a week only twelve or so hours, your family and friends were starting to think that the only way to wake you up would be with a kiss from your prince."

Kim blushed then asked "Well where is my prince?"

"Stoppable-San said something about needing nachos, he said that he would be back before you wake up, but it seems that he has misjudged the time."

"Sensei, I know that you want Ron and I to come to Yamanouchi to finish his lessons but we really need to finish high school first, is it possible that we can come this summer" asked Kim?

"Of course Kim" answered Sensei "But it is not Stoppable-San who needs the lessons it is you who needs training to use the power of the Lotus Bloom. Now come, your family and friends are waiting for you in the cafeteria and I think they have a lot of questions."

As Kim and Sensei stepped into the hallway Kim heard Ron yell "K.P." She then heard a splash and turned to see Ron running towards her. She ran at him then leaped into his arms giving him the longest, hardest kiss she ever remembered giving. When she finally came up for air Ron looked like he was in shock.

"What's the matter Ron? You act like you've never been kissed before" asked Kim.

Ron just took in a deep sigh, and then said "Well not in front of Sensei and not with you wrapped around me like this."

Looking kind of sheepish Kim untangled herself from him; then said "Ron would look at the mess you made in the hall!"

"Oh well he said, its just food. We have people that will clean it up, besides I'm not hungry anymore, I just want to hold you."

Sensei said "Well speak for yourself, Kim and I are very hungry and we are going to the cafeteria where everybody in waiting for her."

Six weeks later Kim, Ron and Monique were helping Shego move into her own place when Will Du showed up with a van load of his stuff and started to take it into Shego's apartment, when Kim stopped him, asking "Just what do you think you are doing?"

Shego answered for him, "What does it look like? He's moving in with me, do you have a problem with that Princess?"

"Yes" said Kim, "First why didn't you tell me and second I don't think that team members should be living together unless their married."

Then Shego took off her glove and showed Kim and Monique a new diamond engagement ring. The girls squealed in delight, jumping up and down; then giving Shego and Will both hugs, Kim then hit them both with a barrage of questions.

The next day Dr. Director called a team meeting. When everyone was seated she stood up to address them.

"I called this meeting to inform all of you that there will be some changes made around here that will affect your team directly. First I'm going to be taking some time off and while I'm gone Will Du will be acting Director with Shego his second in command, but she will still have her current training duties and will remain a member of Team Possible when needed."

Kim asked "Where are you going and how long will you be gone?"

"I'm going with President Rockford on his world peace tour; we will be gone about two months. Now while I'm gone I do not want anyone to get hurt, or married! Until I get back, do you all understand?"

Shego just shrugged her shoulders saying "I don't know about getting hurt but I promise that Will and I will wait until you get back to get married. But I can't speak for the kids here!"

Ron just held up his hands and said "Whoa now; K.P and I are still in school we don't have any plans but to graduate."

"Good said Dr. Director how long before you two graduate?"

"Looking at his watch Ron said sixty seven days, twelve hours and thirty seconds mark."

Wade said, "Great, now he learns math and how to tell time!" The whole room just burst out in laughter.

Then Ron said "Yea and now Wade gets a sense of humor."

Dr. Director said "Good I should be back in time for your graduation. I want all of you to stay safe and take care of all of my people. One more thing before I go, I just wanted to say that in all my years I have been in this business I have never had a team like this, where everyone truly loves and cares so much for each other. I truly believe that the five of you will have a great impact on the world. I'm so proud of all of you and how you handle everything as a team. I know that when I retire Global Justice will be in good hands."

The End

Authors Note: I just wanted to thank everyone who sent in a review and to remind you that this is just the first of four stories in this series. Please keep reading and sending in your reviews it is the only way that I can learn and grow as an author.

Look for the next story called Past Lives coming to a fan fiction site near you soon!


End file.
